Wherever, Whenever
by The Apocryphal One
Summary: A collection of my submissions for Hinanami Week 2017!
1. Set in Stone (AU)

Set in Stone (Prompt: AU)

* * *

They say when you meet your soulmate, the world loses all color.

Who "they" is, is inconsequential—they are faceless, the pioneers of science and literature and medicine, and all that matters is their skill in their fields. And they have long since deduced the phenomena of soulmates. It's fair, they explain. You trade away the world's vibrancy in exchange for the person who can bring you the greatest happiness, and to whom you can bring the greatest happiness. You never know their hair or eye or skin color, unless you're lucky enough to see them before they see you, but not needing it is supposedly proof of how strong the love it.

Hinata Hajime has never paid the thought of finding his soulmate much mind. It's pretty much impossible to find one person out of the billions in the world, and the truth is not everyone does find theirs. His own parents aren't soulmates. They'd been high school kids, fooling around—until one day they were faced with the very real consequences of such escapades.

Personally, Hajime finds the entire concept a bit skeptical. It's not as if you _need_ a soulmate to be happy, after all; his parents may resent him for the choice he'd forced on them, but they love each other, and there are other happy marriages between those who aren't soulmates. Still, he doesn't really do relationships, because there will always be that niggling doubt, "what if she finds her soulmate"? He has no qualms that no one would pick him over their destined lover, and he doesn't want to face the pain of being replaced. He never once wonders if he'll find his. Part of him actually kind of doubts he has one. How could someone like him bring great happiness?

He has, in fact, mostly relegated the concept of soulmates to a small corner in the back of his mind, when one day a girl bumps into him at school. But instead of apologizing and moving on, she stays pressed against his arm, the sounds of _Gala Omega_ coming from her console. He glances down at the top of her head. She's got pink hair. It's pretty, he thinks absently, preparing to move out of her way since she's clearly not paying attention to her surroundings.

And then she looks up at him and he will never know what color her eyes are, because all the color in the world drains out like water going down a sink. His breath catches, and something electric and warm jolts through him. She must feel it too, because the console falls out of her hands as she stares back at him. He thinks she's blushing, but he can't tell because everything is monochrome and that's throwing his perception off.

Hajime's first thought is, _I guess all those people were right_ because he honestly feels as if he could just hold her gaze forever. Her. His soulmate. He has one. She's right here.

His second is, _oh crap, what do I do?_

Dimly, he remembers she'd dropped her console. He manages not to make an idiot of himself when he picks her it up, hands it back to her, and asks whether she really is playing _Gala Omega_. Her face lights up in a gorgeous smile, and all the hesitation and awkwardness disappears, just like that.

Her name is Nanami Chiaki. She's the Ultimate Gamer, her class's rep, and she makes him believe in the concept of soulmates for the first time. Because when he's with her—it's like all his anxieties, his doubts about himself, fade away. They become less crippling, burdens he can shoulder rather than burdens that will crush him. She makes him laugh with her obscure video game references, she soothes him with her kind words, and she makes him—she just makes him _happy_. She points out all the good qualities he has when she notices him being down, lists everything she loves about him, and when he's with her he can believe it.

Chiaki nuzzles into his shoulder, mumbling in her sleep. His lips pull up sadly at the dried tearstains on her cheeks. She'd been heartbroken when she found him getting thrashed by that _ass_ Sakakura, screaming for the first time since he's known her and trying to pull the boxer off him. Then she'd insisted on taking him back to her dorm room to patch him up. She'd quickly fallen asleep after, giving him the time to muse over the words that had been beaten into him, quite literally.

Replaceable. Worthless. Nobody. Things he'd allowed himself to forget when he was with his soulmate. But still there, still true. And then, the things made _worse_ by his very presence.

Like the impact losing colors has on Chiaki, because some games have color-coded puzzles and now she can't play those anymore. She always reassures him she doesn't mind, but he can't help the regret that swells in him whenever he thinks of it. Half-formed "I'm sorry"s die on his lips when he sees her glancing wistfully at those lost games, because it's not that he's _sorry_ to have her as a soulmate, never, it's just—

He's sorry she has _him_ as a soulmate. He doesn't think he's a very good one. No, he _knows_ he isn't. He's average in just about every way. He's not worth trading the cools of winter, the pastels of spring, the greens of summer, the golds of fall, for. Definitely not worth trading her beloved games for. And it shames him, that Chiaki's saddled with him. He's gained everything from her, while he can't think of a single possible thing she's gained from him.

 _But it'll be okay,_ he thinks as he gently eases out from Chiaki, positioning her body so she's resting comfortably against her pillow. He really wishes he could say goodbye, but he doesn't think he could go through with it if he looked her in the eye, and there are papers waiting to be signed.

He's found a way to be someone worth losing the world's colors for.

* * *

A/N: Everyone knows that "meet your soulmate and see colors" idea, but I thought: what if you reversed it? Meet your soulmate and LOSE colors? And boy did I like it, it works so much better with Hajime's character.

Once again, welcome to my submissions of drabbles for a ship week, this time Hinanami! And once again, sorry for making the first submission angsty...again...even with a prompt that screams "anything but angst"... but c'mon, I can't imagine Hajime's complex NOT getting bigger if he had a soulmate.


	2. Ice Cream and Beaches (Date)

A/N: 3 to you all. Sorry for the angst yesterday, hopefully this one will make up for it.

* * *

"Just now, that was a date, right?"

Hajime lifted his head, peering over at Nanami. They were laying spread-eagle on the beach, panting and red-faced from the weird frolicking she'd asked him to engage in. Sand was getting in his pants, he was sweating something awful, and he'd stubbed a toe on a seashell as he'd chased her, barefoot. But the faint pain and annoyance were melting away when he saw the slightly hopeful look on her face as she posed the question.

She thought this was a date?

His instinctive reaction was _no, this isn't a date._ But then he looked back and yeah, he could kind of see it. Some movies had those big sappy scenes where the main couple chased each other across open spaces, be it beaches or flower fields. It wasn't really what he thought of when he heard the word 'date', but by now he'd learned that Nanami didn't quite have a grasp of normal social behavior.

When she'd challenged him to catch her if he could, then…she'd been trying to ask him out?

 _That's so cute._

He should say something before she misunderstood his silence. "Yeah," he huffed, just as it looked as if she was going to try and backtrack somewhere else. "Yeah, uh, I mean, if you want it to be…"

Her head turned over to meet his gaze. A soft, pleased smile was spreading on her face, and damn if that sight wasn't making his heart skip. "I'd like that…I think."

"You just think?" He joked.

She shook her head, saying more firmly, "I'd like that."

Hajime couldn't help returning her smile. "…Me too."

They settled back, staring up at the sky and listening to the waves lap at the shore. It was odd, but…for the first time since he'd set foot on this island, Hajime could actually feel at peace. If it was just him, Nanami, and the beach…that wouldn't be so bad.

It really was nice here. It was easy to forget, but it was.

"…Hey, Hinata-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What else do people do on dates?"

Sitting up, he scratched his head, feeling grains of sand fall out of his hair. "I'm, uh, I'm not sure. I haven't been on very many…"

She sat up too, eyes widening. "Really? You seem like the kind of guy who'd be popular with girls...I think."

 _That questioning tone at the end kind of ruins the compliment…_ Still, his cheeks warmed. He had no idea she thought he was that cool. "Yeah, really. I'm just as inexperienced at this as you."

"Well, what would you do, then?"

And that was how they ended up in the convenience store, chatting and scooping out ice cream—plain old vanilla for him, mint with chocolate chips for her—straight from the tub with plastic spoons. He gobbled all his down, while Nanami ate hers more slowly, methodically, like she was trying to remember the taste of every last bite.

Hajime didn't know how long they talked. He found out her father had died before she'd been born, she had a twin sister and an older brother, but beyond that wasn't comfortable talking about her life growing up. She seemed more interested in learning about him, even though Hajime thought he wasn't anything special. Then again, maybe even normal would seem fascinating to someone who seemed as isolated as Nanami.

When they finally left the store, the sun was already setting. As he walked her to her cabin, Hajime felt compelled to apologize. "Hey, sorry the first date ended up being so…" He searched for a word. Lame? A mess? He couldn't help feeling he hadn't done a good job, even if she'd technically asked him out first. "…disjointed."

She shook her head, and involuntarily his eyes were drawn to the motion of her hair. "I liked it. I like spending time with you…I think."

"Does that mean you'll go on another one with me?" Hajime was pleased he managed to get the words out even with his tongue feeling like sandpaper. "Our options are pretty limited, but I think I can come up with something better next time."

They stopped outside her cabin. To his alarm, her face became sad. "…I'd like to, but…Hinata-kun, when you get off this island, I might not—"

"No," he said, and surprised himself by grabbing her hand. "I'm not—I don't want to think about that. Let's just enjoy the now, you and me, okay?" He especially didn't want to think about the notion that she might not be with him when they escaped.

Her pink eyes widened in faint surprise. But she nodded. "…Alright. In that case…yes. I would."

Relief rushed through Hajime. "Great! That's…that's great. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhm. See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun."

Nanami darted forward, and he barely had time to register what she was doing before soft lips pressed against his cheek. Hajime's heart stuttered to a stop. Nanami stepped back, her face bright red, and flashed him a last, small smile. Then she practically rushed inside her cottage, slamming the door shut.

Hajime stayed outside for a long moment, still in a stupor, before sense reasserted himself. He turned and walked down the road to his own cottage, vaguely aware he was smiling like an idiot but not really caring.

 _She really is adorable._


	3. Kindred Bonds (Family)

Prompt: Family

* * *

"I wish she'd gotten your eyes. Oh, oh—she could have gotten one yours, one mine. That'd have been so cool."

"My heterochromia is acquired, not genetic. It's impossible for me to pass it down." Hajime lightly ran a finger over Shiori-chan's cheeks. "Her eyes have my shape, but most of her facial structure seems to come from you."

Chiaki beamed down at the baby in her arms. She was almost disappointed by how strongly Shiori-chan resembled her, except that implied her daughter wasn't perfect and that was completely wrong. She just would have been even more perfect if she'd had a bit more of her father in her.

At least Shiori-chan had been lucky enough to get his hair—there was even a single piece sticking up among the dark tufts. Chiaki knew it'd be nice and silky if she grew it out. The kind of hair you saw in shampoo commercials, the kind of hair girls would kill for.

She made a kissy face at her daughter, and was delighted when a small smile appeared in response. The newborn had been cleaned and fed, but instead of sleeping was just watching them with oddly intelligent eyes.

"Hey," Chiaki said suddenly. "This is kind of like _Fire Emblem Awakening._ "

Hajime was used to her out-of-the-blue game references by now, so all he asked was a mild, "How so?"

"Well, her main appearance is 'set' after me, but she's got your hair, and she probably inherited lots of skills from us. Hmm, I wonder what classes we'd be if we were in a _Fire Emblem_ game?"

"Excuse me…" The couple turned to see Tsumiki-san poking her head in. The nurse had briefly stepped outside to give them time alone with their daughter, and to clean up from the delivery. "Everyone's g-gathered outside…they're all eager to meet Shiori-chan."

"You can let them in," Hajime nodded, and the nurse hurried off to fetch them.

The labor had been trying on all three of them. Ten hours, in which Hajime tried to backseat deliver. He'd been holding Chiaki's hand, peering over at what Tsumiki-san was doing and offering advice at the same time, unintentionally eroding the nurse's composure and irritating his wife. He'd finally stopped when Chiaki had snapped that Tsumiki-san knew what she was doing and just because he had the same skills didn't mean he knew any better, and this was his fault, so he'd better have the decency to pay attention to her and not another woman.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized again.

He kissed the top of her head. "You were giving birth. It's normal."

"How's your hand?"

"Still fine. I have a high threshold for pain tolerance." He smiled slightly and waved his fingers at her, showing off their lack of stiffness and injury.

He paused, head cocking slightly as he listened to some sound beyond Chiaki's hearing. "Get ready," he told her, and oh, now she could hear the footsteps. "It's probably going to be like when the Kuzuryus had their kid."

Then the door was thrown open, angry shouts rebounding—"Move over, dumbass!" "Let me through!" "HEY! My foot!" "Excuse me, please! I would like to see the baby too!"—as bodies clogged the entrance. From the very back, Chiaki could catch Tsumiki-san squeaking "H-Hold on! No more than four!" as she tried to impose some order.

"Listen to Tsumiki!" Hajime called, the authority in his voice silencing everyone.

The nurse pushed her way to the front, panting. Then she straightened up and looked the group in the eye. "No more than four," Tsumiki-san repeated, firm, and pride for her friend washed over Chiaki. _She's gotten better at standing up for herself._

The rest of their classmates paused. Some unspoken consensus was reached as to who would visit first, as one by one they filtered out, until only Kuzuryu-kun, Soda-kun, Sonia-san and Komaeda-kun remained. Immediately they gathered around the bed, craning their necks to see the baby.

"Oh, she's simply precious!" Sonia-san squealed, clasping her hands together. "She is—what is it?—the dog's bark!"

"Cat's meow," Kuzuryu-kun corrected. "She's cute, you two. Congratulations."

Soda-kun shook his head. "Look at that! She barely has hair and she's already got an ahoge!" He slapped Hajime on the shoulder.

"How marvelous!" Komaeda-kun exclaimed, eyes sparkling. He looked like he was going to cry, Chiaki thought in some alarm. "The union of two perfect hopes is an even greater, more sparkling hope! I really am lucky to bear witness to it!"

"If my daughter's first word is 'hope', I'm blaming you," Hajime said drily. Then he took her from Chiaki's arms and offered her to the other man. "Want to hold her?"

Komaeda-kun's eyes widened in alarm, and he backed away, hands raised. "Haha, I'm flattered you would entrust me with such a fragile, beautiful hope, but given my luck—"

"You're not gonna drop her, dumbass," Kuzuryu-kun rolled his eye. Indeed he wouldn't, because they'd all practiced holding dolls when Pekoyama-san announced her pregnancy. It would only be by his luck that something unfortunate happened to any of the babies (plural, now, Chiaki with a dumb little grin, because _she had one_ ), but they all tried to show Komaeda-kun that he could still be part of things despite it.

It was only through a matter of insistent shoving that Shiori-chan ended up cradled in Komaeda-kun's arms. He took the baby gingerly, looking as if he was expecting a meteor to fall through the roof and crush them both. _Well, at least he's actually here and actually holding her._

"Hey," Soda-kun said, peering down at Shiori-chan. "You're gonna call me Kazuichi-jisan, aren't you? Your dad's my soul friend, so you have to!"

"I would like to hold her next!" Sonia-san exclaimed, and with an expression of profound relief on his face Komaeda-kun passed her over. The princess promptly rocked Shiori-chan back and forth, cooing down at her. Chiaki imagined she was easily picturing her and Tanaka-kun's baby there, only a few months away now. "Who's a good girl? Who's an adorable baby for Sonia-basan? You are! Yes, you are!"

"Oh!" Tsumiki-san gasped. "Oh, um…c-could I be Mikan-basan? Oh, that's not formal enough, is it? Mikan-obasan? Er…"

"We all agreed our kids could call us 'aunt' and 'uncle' if we wanted," Hajime commented, eyebrow arching. "I don't see the reason to reiterate that."

The Ultimate Nurse blushed. "W-Well, I figured I should ask, just in case you changed your mind…I'm sorry!" Her spine bent, deepened into a bow.

"Tsumiki, no, I've told you before, you don't need to apologize for everything. It's fine—"

"Hey, think I can get her to call Saionji 'oba-san'? She wants to be 'nee-san', she'll be _furious_ —"

"Please forgive me!"

"Soda-san, it is most impolite to make implications about a woman's age! Desist at once!"

"There's nothing to forgive—"

"Whaaaaaat? But Sonia-san, it'll be funny—"

"I think I'll take my leave and tell the next group to come in, shall I?" Komaeda-kun asked brightly, and wisely made his escape right as the noise level amplified, several different conversations going on at once. Shiori-chan, who had been quiet this entire time, finally started crying, distinctly displeased by all the loud sounds that had ruined her peaceful atmosphere.

Kuzuryu-kun snorted, taking Shiori-chan from Sonia-san without notice. "Welcome to the family, kiddo," he sighed.

"There's no leaving once you're part of it," Chiaki agreed, smiling.

 _And I wouldn't want to for all the world._

* * *

A/N: Shut up and let me have my guilty pleasure kid fic.


	4. Mirroring (Talentswap)

Hajime was not ashamed to admit he cried when he found the Hope's Peak Academy acceptance letter in his mail one day, informing him their scouts had deduced him to be the Ultimate Gamer and that, if he chose, he could start attendance next year. It had paid off. All those years of bouncing from skill to skill, rebounding to his games when his depression at not being good enough resurged, honing those gaming skills when he finally realized he _was_ good at them. Hoping and working for the slightest chance of being declared special. It had paid off.

Sure, the school wasn't exactly what he'd expected, but it was still a dream come true. Like, going to class wasn't mandatory, but he went anyway because _how could he not._ And his class was all...disconnected. There wasn't really unity. He usually stayed on the fringes of group activity, playing his games.

It did get a little lonely at times. But he had to cultivate his talent. It was all that mattered about him.

He settled into a schedule: classes, talent honing at a nearby arcade, homework, back to his dorm for more honing. The manager at the arcade knew him by name now, gave him discounts and even let him loiter. On a day as ordinary as any other, Hajime strolled into it and paused.

There was a girl at his machine.

Well, he supposed it wasn't _his_ machine per se, but he was the only one who ever played _Galaga,_ and its console port _Gala Omega,_ anymore. Curious, he walked over and peered at her screen. Her score was respectable, but nothing he couldn't have beaten. The girl was focusing very intently on the game; she seemed oblivious to his presence. From her black skirt and white button-up uniform, she looked like she was in his academy's Reserve Course.

He should have just picked another game to play. But he was curious. He'd never met anyone else who liked that franchise. Hajime watched her until finally, she steered her ship in the wrong direction, colliding directly with enemy fire. As the game over music played, she sighed, released the controls, turned, and yelped when she saw him. His face warmed; she was really cute. "Oh! Were you waiting?"

Hajime closed his hanging mouth. "Uh, no. Just watching. You're pretty good." He hesitated, eyes training on the clip in her bangs, and ventured, "I didn't know there were still people who liked this franchise _._ "

Her eyes lit up. "I know, right?! It's a classic, but I've hardly met anyone else who plays it! Normally I play it on my Game Girl Advance, but the screen broke, so I had to send it in to get fixed, and it's _so_ hard to find places that still have the original arcade machine nowadays. What do you think of it? It's the best, isn't it?!"

He stumbled back as she infringed into his personal bubble, a bit at a loss for words. He liked his games just fine, but they were just a means to an end for him. She took passion to a whole new level. "Yeah, definitely. It's one of my favorites. I play it whenever I can."

"Really? Will you show me?!"

An excuse to show off to a cute girl? Hajime was sold. By the end of it she was bouncing on her heels, excitedly cheering him on as he blasted his way to high score. As he inputted his name, among the dozen other repetitions of his name, her eyes widened.

"Wait, you're the one on all the high scores?"

"Yeah," he said, preening a little. "Games are kind of my specialty. I'm Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate Gamer."

"I'm sorry," she said empathically, and he blinked. Out of all the reactions people had when he proudly announced himself as a Hope's Peak student, an apology was never one. "The environment there…it's kind of awful, isn't it? All that emphasis on talent is really stifling and stressful."

"They just want us to succeed," he said, a little defensively. "What would you know?"

Her smile faded. "You're right…I can't know what it's like to be talented. I just know that in the Reserve Course, they only care about the money my parents give them, not about me. And I guess I'd just prefer to be more than a check or a talent. But I wasn't trying to insult you. Sorry."

Hajime grimaced. He wasn't entirely sure he agreed with that mindset—after all, he had talent, not her, so it was natural she'd want to believe something other than talent mattered—and yet she'd been nothing but nice to him. Even when she learned he was an Ultimate, she hadn't held it against him, like some of the Reserve Course students were prone to. She was the first person he'd actually held a conversation longer than three sentences with in ages. And here he'd gone and hurt her feelings. "No, it's fine…I overreacted. My talent is just really important to me, that's all."

"I can understand that," the girl nodded. "If someone insulted a video game I loved, I'd be really angry at them too."

 _I don't think that's the same thing…_

Hajime hesitated. It wasn't forbidden for the Main Course to mingle with the Reserve Course, but the Academy tried to discourage it. They weren't worth your time, the staff said. He should focus on his talent. But this girl… "Hey…will you be coming by this arcade again?"

The girl looked around. "I think so. It's got a good ambiance, it's close by, and there's such a wide variety of games… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up after school? We could come back here and play against each other, or co-op, or something." Hajime hated the hopeful note in his voice, even as he braced for rejection. No one ever wanted to play games with him, _it's no fun against someone who always wins_ —

"I'd like that." She smiled. His stomach flipped. The girl held her hand out. "I'm Nanami Chiaki, Reserve Course student…and regular gamer. I doubt I'm as high level as you, but I hope we can still have fun regardless."

He returned her smile and took her hand. It was small and warm. "I'm glad to meet you. Let's meet here again tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

A/N: In this AU, Chiaki's parents pay her way into the Academy, so she doesn't need to go through with the Kamukura Project. Instead, Natsumi volunteers for it.


	5. To Go With No Regrets (Future)

A/N: Yeah...another angsty one...sorry. The Hinanami here is pretty light tbh, it's more an introspection piece.

* * *

She's a mole, a liar, and an AI. Only the last would have mattered before Monokuma came; only the last would have influenced her actions and her relationship with her classmates. Before Monokuma came, she just would have been a video game NPC, guiding them to a brighter future before fading into the background. They would never have known about the Future Foundation or suspected each other.

Now she's a traitor too, no matter what she does. If she sticks with her duty to the Future Foundation, keeps her silence here and now, she betrays her friends. If she speaks up, she betrays her creators.

She knows what her superiors would tell her if they could. Let Class 77 guess Komaeda-kun's killer, probably guess wrong, and die. No one could say the Remnants wouldn't deserve it. One of them must have let the virus in. One of them is the cause of all this. They had their chance at redemption and they'd spurned it. Let them die, and the world will be safe from whatever Monokuma's planning then. The Future Foundation can wipe their hands clean of this whole incident and move on.

But. If she does this…her friends will be left as shells. She doubts they can ever wake up. And sure, she'll still be alive, and the world will be safe, but…

Sonia-san's kindness. Kuzuryu-kun's gruff loyalty. Soda-kun's energy. Owari-san's cheer. Those won't exist anymore.

Hinata-kun won't exist anymore.

She loves them all, but it's Hinata-kun she knows she'd regret losing the most. She can't explain it. She's so new to this, so not good at this dating sim thing. He's just so much more confident than her, and even though he's sarcastic about it, he still cares about their friends a lot, even when he's uncovering them as the killer. He's patient around her, he doesn't mind waiting as she pauses, program cycling through gigabytes of data to load a response. He's always taking time to explain stuff she doesn't understand, and he's cozy to sleep against, and just—he's safe. He's a safe harbor on this island.

Spending time with him, listening to him talk about all the places he was going to take her once they got off this island, had been bittersweet. She knows she never had a future with him, but she really wishes she could have. She tries to stay focused on the present, but she still sometimes wonders whether he feels the same about her, or if he'd felt the same about the girl she'd been based on. If there was ever a chance they could have had something…

It doesn't matter though. What matters is here and now, what she can do.

So Chiaki opens her eyes as her friends prompt her if she has any idea who might have killed Komaeda-kun—and that's just another failure of hers, isn't it, that she couldn't find some way to soothe him about the truth he must have learned, maybe he wouldn't have been driven to this extreme if he had—and smiles. She gently lays out the hints, the clues, and watches Hinata-kun piece it together. There's despair in his eyes when he asks if she's the traitor, and it breaks her heart.

It doesn't end as smoothly and quickly as she'd have liked. Hinata-kun is reluctant, and Sonia-san is in denial, and Usami-chan is trying to defend her. She's not scared about dying, she's proud to die for them, she's only scared that they won't let her. This is the first thing she's been able to choose for herself, and she doesn't want them to take it from her.

But the votes are eventually cast. Confetti sprinkles around her. Chiaki closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief— _they're safe. They can survive and escape._

It's not the future her superiors want, but it's the one she wants, and how can she regret fighting for that?


	6. Lenore, Lost and Found (Mythos)

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple, living in the middle of a village. Their names were Hajime and Chiaki, and they were the love of the town. Well-liked, with many friends and a strong piety for the gods, rivaled only by their deep love for each other. Many expected they would live long and happy lives together.

But this would not be a tale if that was actually what happened.

* * *

The village was in a country, small but green and prosperous. The people there wanted for nothing and feared nothing, for what was there to fear? Their home had no enemies, no jealous neighbors; what reason could there possibly be for an attack?

Some, however, don't need a reason. Some destroy just for the sake of it. Some like the sorceress Junko, who one day set foot in the country, looked around, and decided, _this would be a good place to start_.

The village Hajime and Chiaki lived was on the border, near where Junko entered. She swept through it, her army of demonic bears in tow, laughing at those her magical Spears of Gungnir cut down on the way. Among those killed were one half of the couple, Chiaki. Hajime had been visiting another village to buy supplies; as it was several days away, she often waited at the village gate for him after she closed shop. She was the first to die, Junko's spear piercing her right in the heart as she rode by.

When Hajime returned, he was distraught to find his village plundered and friends injured. But nothing devastated him more than being told his wife was dead and buried. Not only had he not been here to protect Chiaki, he hadn't even been here for her funeral.

For twelve days and twelve nights after that, Hajime locked himself in his house. Then, on the morning of the thirteenth day, he emerged, unveiling a sculpture of his late wife. It was a monument to the woman he loved, and many in the village thought it splendid indeed. Afterwards, Hajime threw himself back in his work, burying his grief under his sole remaining passion. But even sculpting seemed less bright without Chiaki by his side.

Life continued. The king of their country, Makoto, eventually slew Junko and repelled her army. Celebrations were held across the land. Outside his house, Hajime could hear his village throwing their own festival. But Hajime did not leave, only lowered his head and continued to work on his next sculpture. He had no desire to make merry when the woman he loved would never come back.

This behavior continued for the next year. People across the country sang Hajime's praises, as he turned out sculpture after sculpture at an amazing rate. Those who saw them marveled, for he wielded his sorrow like a tool, and every single one he created was extraordinary. But his friends were greatly worried about the amount of time he spent alone with his wife's statue. He often gazed upon it sadly, blaming himself for being away when Junko attacked. Every day his friends would pray for some help to come for Hajime.

Eventually, their concerned prayers reached the ears of the god of creation, Chihiro. He was greatly moved and saddened by the mortal's situation; Hajime and Chiaki had been ardent worshippers of his for years, and even after his wife's death Hajime was still dedicating himself to his craft. Chihiro wished to reward them for their faith, and so he first spoke to a good friend of his, the goddess of life Miaya. He knew she was soft-hearted and caring, and hoped she might be willing to help him. For while he could create many wondrous things, it was only with her consent that anything might be granted life.

"I can bring the statue to life," she said after hearing him out. "But she will be a shell without her soul."

So the pair descended to the underworld, Jabberwock, where they met with the god of death, Yasuke. Once again Chihiro told him about Hajime's situation.

"The bodies of all those who were killed by Junko and her army have decomposed by now," Yasuke interrupted wearily, for many had come to him begging for the return of loved ones. He suffered fools lightly, and it was only because Chihiro and Miaya were his fellows that he reigned in his tongue. "Even if I were to release the woman's soul, it would have nowhere to go."

"But we've already found another body for it," Chihiro said, "a marble statue. They have been very good and pious people. I want to do this for them. Will you help me?"

Yasuke considered them for a long moment. Ordinarily, he still would have refused out of principle. However, Junko had only been free to rampage because of his actions. She had been a worshipper of his, a mortal he loved dearly. When circumstances came that would have killed her, Yasuke saved her from dying and granted her magic to protect herself. Instead, she abused that power, killing thousands for no more than her depraved pleasure. He, in some part, blamed himself for the situation that had occurred above.

And so, on a late spring morning, Hajime entered his workshop in the same somber mood he'd had for the past year.

"Good morning, Chiaki," he sighed to the statue, and went to grab his chisel.

"Good morning," she answered, and he jumped. Spinning around, he looked in amazement as the statue came down from the pedestal, looking herself over curiously. He grabbed her, his wonder growing as he felt cool marble under his fingers, yet watched her move with the dexterity of a person.

"You've come back to me!" he cried, tears filling his eyes. "By the grace of the gods, you've come back to me!"

She blinked at him, wondering if he hadn't noticed the differences in her new body. "But Hajime…I'm not exactly as I was before. This body, it's marble."

"I don't care," he insisted, taking her into his arms.

"I can't have children…I think."

"I don't care." And he muffled any further worries with kisses, peppering them across her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, before finally planting one on her mouth.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple, living in the midst of a village. Their names were Hajime and Chiaki, and though one had died and been brought back as a living statue, they were even more deeply in love.

* * *

A/N: I thought the Pygmalion myth, with some alterations (since I find building yourself a girlfriend a little creepy), would actually fit these two nicely. So here, have a nice mix of AI and Human Chiaki.


	7. Vernal (Seasons)

Prompt: Seasons

* * *

It is summer when she falls in love with Hinata-kun. Among the heat waves, staying nice and cool inside air-conditioned arcades as they play, then jostling to the nearby ice cream parlor after. Vanilla for him, mint with chocolate chip for her. She laughs when he gets a brain freeze because he ate his too quickly, and then he laughs when hers melts because she ate it too slow.

On days when the sky is cloudy and the sun isn't quite as hot, they sit outdoors and play together. They cycle through many games, but _Gala Omega_ is their favorite, its jingle the soundtrack of their budding romance. Heady on these new feelings of love for her best friend, Chiaki feels very much like a starship captain, pioneering into space and able to take on anyone in her way.

* * *

It is among the red and gold of falling leaves when she unknowingly sees him for the last time. They crunch under her feet like dry, dead spiders as she bounces up to him, heart skipping as it always does, and invites him to play the newest game she's bought. They've taken to wandering the campus too, admiring the pretty colors, and she thinks that maybe when they're done they can go on a walk.

Disappointment fills her when he politely refuses, saying he needs to go somewhere else. She hesitates, suddenly wanting to tell him of her newfound feelings for him. But trepidation and fear bloat her tongue, and she hesitates too long. The opportunity is lost. Chiaki watches his back, growing smaller and smaller as it recedes into the distance, and tries not to feel like she's Zelda seeing Link off at the end of _Ocarina of Time._

* * *

It is the chill of winter that bites her as she waits at the fountain, pink irises dulled by sadness and worry. Scarf wound tightly around her neck and beanie on her head as her glove-covered fingers jab at the buttons of her Game Girl Advance, lacking their usual energy. She'd brought hot chocolate today, like she had the day before and she would tomorrow, the steam wafting from his cup slightly warming the air near her. Hers is already empty, a few forlorn, soggy marshmallows left at the bottom.

Chiaki feels sick from the cold she caught sitting out here; hurt that Hinata-kun has seemingly abandoned her; worried about his disappearance; and above all longing. Longing to see him again, to say the things she never got to say, the things that now feel like an anvil on her chest. Her choice of game today is _Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters_ , and like Pit she is falling from the sky, robbed of her wings.

* * *

It is a lightly raining spring day when she is hunched over on the bench, hoodie pulled up and body curled protectively around her Game Girl Advance. She's managed to keep it dry so far, but if the rain doesn't let up she'll have to leave early. She doesn't want it to be damaged.

Chiaki is standing and packing it away, resigned after another day of no Hinata-kun, when she hears footsteps. As always, she turns, mentally bracing herself for the bitter tang of disappointment that follows her crushed hope when it is, inevitably, not Hinata-kun.

But this time it is.

She gasps, a swell of emotions surging in her so great, she hardly knows which to focus on first. Chiaki runs forward and leaps at him, colliding solidly with his chest as tears fill her eyes. "Hinata-kun! You came back!"

"Sorry," he rasps, arms coming up around her. "I got in a lot of trouble."

From the look on his face and the jumpiness in his eyes, 'trouble' seems to be an understatement. Chiaki grabs his hand, feeling her skin tingle at the contact, and pulls him down onto the bench with her. "Tell me everything."

"To make a long story short? My parents couldn't afford the tuition for Hope's Peak, but there was something they wanted me to do...a, a special project, that would have let me stay on." He pauses. "I…almost did. I came so close. I was standing right there before them, ready to say yes."

"But?" she prompts, when he quiets too long.

He swallows tightly. "But I realized…I wasn't sure if I'd really be happy if I got talent. For a long time I thought I would, but…but I'd been happy with you, without it. And there were risks involved, and they just didn't seem so acceptable anymore, when I wondered if this would really solve my problems. Because if they didn't, and I lost myself…what would be the point?"

Chiaki blushes at that quiet confession, that he'd been happy with her. She doesn't really understand what he's saying, all this talk of different people and projects and gaining a talent. But she feels, deep in her gut, that Hinata-kun dodged a very large bullet by turning the project down. She squeezes his hand, watches his Adam's apple bob. "What happened then?"

"They tried to force me through with it anyway," he says wryly. "I managed to get away, though. I couldn't go home and I hadn't brought anything more than my wallet, so I ran. That's all I've been doing these past six months, that and trying to find some way to get them off my back. I couldn't even find a way to let you know I was fine. I'm sorry."

"Have you gone to the police?"

"I have," he assures her. "And I managed to get in contact with someone called Munakata-san. They're collaborating to bring the Steering Committee to justice. It'll probably be any day now."

"Good," she says, a thrill of vindictiveness coursing through her. She doesn't know what the board was planning and she doesn't care; all she cares about is that they had tried to hurt Hinata-kun, tried to kidnap him and force him into something dark and dangerous, and need to be arrested so they never touch him again. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, eyes closing in bliss. She's still hurt, and part of her is still angry, but she can ignore those parts for now. He's warm and solid and real and here. He's here, and she relishes it.

"I'm sorry," he whispers again, and she looks up. Her breath hitches; he's _so close_ , and the angle she's at is giving her an excellent close-up of his lips. She drags her gaze away from them and meets his eyes. She can see herself reflected in them. "You're still at the fountain…you've been waiting all this time, haven't you? I'm so sorry, Nanami. I didn't mean to leave you hanging this long."

Chiaki's glad it's raining. It hides the wetness starting to pool in her own eyes. "Just don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"Ever."

His breath hitches. "Nanami—"

She feels like she's struggling with dating sims again, stumbling through the options and hoping to click the one that will advance the route. "I—look, it's—you're so important to me, okay? You were my first friend ever, did you know that? You were the one who first brought me hope. You're wonderful and funny and I…I love you."

He looks like she's just told him he won the lottery; first disbelief, then awe, then a wide smile spreading broadly across his entire face. "I love you too, Nanami." And before she can say anything else, he closes the remaining distance and kisses her, and oh, this is good. This is better than good. Her hands go up, winding through his hair as languid warmth floods her veins and her toes curl.

There are still hurts to heal and plot lines to finish, but Chiaki thinks it's time they tried again, embarking on a New Game+ together. Spring is the season for beginnings anyway, isn't it?

* * *

A/N: And so Hinanami week comes to an end; it's been a lot of fun, writing all these. Hope y'all enjoyed this last entry, I couldn't NOT end this on a positive note. Thank y'all for sticking with me through it!


End file.
